


Back To Normal... With A Bit of a Twist

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: S07E12 Flesh & Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Back To Normal... With A Bit of a Twist

**  
Back To Normal... With A Bit of a Twist   
**

The day following his father's return to New York, Tony DiNozzo entered the Bull Pen as reticently as possible.  His father's visit had left him reeling - and if it hadn't been for Gibbs, there had been a strong possibility that he would have spiralled out of control.  Tony's father had that effect on him.  All he wanted now was a quiet day.  He sighed as he reached his desk - cold case files...

"Be careful what you wish for, Tony," he mumbled to himself.

"Thought you might need a quiet one today, DiNozzo."  Gibbs had appeared, out of nowhere, beside Tony's desk.

"Thanks, boss..."

*****

Day two wasn't quite so bad.  Tony didn't feel quite as reluctant to enter the Bull Pen as he had the previous day.  He was met by more cold case files.  Sighing, he sat down, immersing himself in case details, trying to find something that had been overlooked previously.

As the day progressed, food and coffee mysteriously appeared on his desk.  He glanced at Gibbs, and returned his boss's smile.  By the end of the day, he had new leads on four cases.

"At this rate, DiNozzo, I'll lose you," Gibbs commented.  When Tony looked confused, Gibbs continued, "You'll be heading up the Cold Case Team in no time."

"Rather stay here, boss..."

*****

On the third day following his father's return to New York, Tony entered the Bull Pen with a spring in his steps.  Things were returning to normal - hell, _he_ was returning to normal.

Ziva and McGee had not yet arrived, but Gibbs was at his desk.  The cold case files had gone.  In their place, on his desk, sat a manila envelope addressed to Tony.  It had not been through the postal system, and Tony was instantly wary.  He picked the envelope up, gingerly, turning it over in his hands.

"It's safe to open," a voice whispered in his ear.  Tony jumped.  Gibbs got him every time.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, then opened the envelope.  Two tickets for Hawaii at Spring Break slid onto his hand.  He looked up, surprised.  "You deserve a break," Gibbs murmured.  " _We_ deserve a break."

Tony smiled, shyly, "I don't know how I can repay you.  This is just..." His voice cracked with emotion.

"Come over tonight," Gibbs winked.  "I'm sure I can think of something..."


End file.
